A Vampire's Lullaby
by Mistress Escalade
Summary: After the events following Rido Kuran's Death, Zero left the academy. Now, a year later, he returns to Cross Academy to find things are replenished and a new girl has taken over the night class. And things within the walls are darker than they seem. Will Zero and this girl be able to stop the threat in time? And has Zero finally found his light at the end of his darkness?Please R
1. Author's Notes- PLEASE READ

A/N: Umm, I've noticed this quite alot. And I wanted to point this out before any of you read any of this fanfic. likes to cut off a few of my words whenever I post them. I DON'T know why it does this. I've tried a different word processor and I've even gone as far as to copy and paste my works instead of browsing my documents. I really don't know how to fix this problem and it is aggravating. But I hope you still enjoy this fic the same.

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Rights and Respects go faithfully to Matsuri Hino, creator of this series.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is Escalade bringing you into my head. There are a few things I'd like to point out. This is my first time actually posting a story here on . So, please, go easy on me.**_  
_**I promise I didn't write this as a shameless way to ship an OC with Zero. That is NOT the intent of this story. I made Hitomi to show Zero what he could not see for himself. Someone who cares. Someone to be there for him in a time of dismay and darkness. That is why she was created.**_  
_**Also, this is a semi-old Fanfic. Alot of things I haven't changed. Alot of things I'm NOT going to change. If you like this fic, then feel free to subscribe or leave a comment. **_  
_**The further chapters WILL have more OCs in them. The original Day Class won't be in this. Well, Kaname WILL, But the others won't. **_

_**P.S. For a fair warning, these chapters are fairly short. If you have complaints about this, simply do not read it.**_

_**Please, Read and Review. It really helps. Thank you guys3 **_

_**~End Author's Notes~**_

~Zero Kiryu lurked the streets of the town outside of Cross Academy. Why he was visiting this place after all he had been through, he really had no idea. There was no chance Yuuki would love him as she loved Kaname. Not the way she was now. He hated it. The very thought of losing her to HIM. The man who had been the only one not to harm her. He looked up and realized he didn't know where he was. Since he had been gone, there had been much remodeling done here. He looked around him, dazed, confused. He sighed deeply. "Are you lost?" Rang out a female's voice. Zero whipped around. She spoke again, repeating her question."Are you lost?" Zero's eyes narrowed. Her voice was like a forgotten lullaby.

It hurt his ears. He wondered why. Then it struck him. He pulled his gun from his holster and cocked it, having it in the girl's face before she could blink."Vampire!" His tongue wisped fiercely on the word as he spoke it eyes glared red at her. The girl looked hurt." You're going to shoot me? I was only going to offer directions. Besides, you don't look very well,"The girl remained calm, standing there as if the vampire repellent gun couldn't harm her. She crossed her arms as Zero dug frantically in his pockets for something. He couldn't find them. He was sure he had placed blood tablets within his pockets before leaving this morning. He hissed. There were none."Forget your blood tablets? Thats a sad loss. Of course. There IS. Another way."The girl grinned as she pulled his empty hand to her face. Zero looked pissed.

How dare a filthy vampire touch him! He tried to recoil but the girl's grip did not deter. "You know there is no other way. So, I'll help you,"She moved closer,removing the hair from her neck. Zero could hear her veigns pulsing, could almost smell the iron of her blood. And then, His fangs were upon her. How sickening was it to find himself in this expected the usual taste of iron. He was less than surprised to taste the overly powered iron in her blood. He wanted to gag, pull away and never touch her again. He didn't. He began to gulp faster, greedily, his senses taking control. His drinking was stopped by a hand that pulled his head away."Not so much,"The voice like a lullaby chimed again. Zero's eyes flowed to their mysterious purple. He looked at her in disgust."Feeling any better?" asked the vampire girl. Zero took a moment to stare at her.

She wore simple clothes, a plaid black and white scarf, a black hat, A white and black striped shirt, a black skirt. Flat shoes. Simple clothes. Her eyes were curious looking. They were silver. But around the pupils sat a ring of sapphire blue. Her hair was black and flowed in waves over her shoulders."Its okay. There is no need to fear. My name is Hitomi,"The girl looked at him with those eyes."Who said I was afraid?" Zero asked, lowering his gun now. Hitomi moved her arms to her sides now."But...aren't you afraid of losing those you love? So much so that it drives you to despair?" she asked. Zero glared at her." Who said anything like that?" He asked coldly. "No one did. I can see it in your eyes," Hitomi replied, sitting on the ground. She looked up at him. His gaze softened and he sighed before sitting next to her."My name is Zero. Zero Kiryu," He whispered, closing his eyes.

In moments, he had arms around him. He blinked suddenly."No one else could ever feel your pain." Whispered the voice like a lullaby. Tears fell down the girl's cheeks as Zero wondered for a moment how a vampire could shed tears for his pain. He paused before putting his arms around her. How awkward was it to hug a vampire. Yuuki lost herself to her vampire side. He no longer felt like he knew her. Or even deserved her. He had never felt as if he deserved her. All he believed he brought her then was pain. He felt warm. He felt warm within this vampire's arms. It was... a feeling he wanted to latch onto. But his hunter's instincts wouldn't let him. He let her go. "Please stop this game," He whispered, pushing her away. He let his hair fall into his girl blinked at him, worry present in her eyes. The silver headed vampire stood up.

He stood there for a single moment, almost daring to share his pain with something as disgraceful as a vampire. No, he couldn't allow himself to feel any kindness. Not after what he brought upon this world. He looked to the sky, letting his hair fall away from his eyes." You deserve more than suffering, Zero,"Hitomi called out to him. He turned to the road before him and walked away, letting her words swim aimlessly in his mind. Had someone finally cared enough?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, its me, Escalade again. I'm only here to point out a few things pertaining to the story. There are a few new characters you will meet in this chapter. All of them are my OCs. They have little influence in the plot but I still felt they needed introduction here. I'll give a little background on them after you've read this chapter._**

_**~End Author's Notes~**_

Zero walked onto the grounds of Cross Academy, receiving gasps from older students who knew him. He was in his street clothes of course though. It was getting closer to night time as he walked towards the chairman's office. Instead of knocking, he walked right in. The chairman's eyes lit up and he bounced from his chair to Zero."My Zero has returned to us!" He exclaimed. Zero pushed him off of him."Cut that out!" He snapped. Chairman Cross pushed up his glasses as he cleared his throat. "So Zero, Why are you here?" He asked, serious now.

Zero sighed." I just came to... Visit," He said, sitting in a chair." Visit? Well, I'm glad you came. There has been... Some trouble here at the Academy. Since Kaname left, we have rebuilt some buildings for one. However, without Kaname's pureblood influence, There have been a few... accidents," Chairman Cross muttered, folding his hands together. Zero glared at him."What kind of accidents are we talking about?" He asked. " We're having difficulties keeping the Night Class away from the Day Class. Someone amongst them. Has gone to draining his victims, Which are usually the Day Class." He explained.

"So, you want me to hang around and see whose causing this problem?" Zero asked. "Yes, along with someone FROM the Night Dorm." Cross replied. The color drained from Zero's face." You want me to work alongside a bloodsucker?!" He snapped. Cross sighed." I knew you wouldn't take it well. But please, do think about it Zero," He looked to the door as it opened." Sorry for the interuption and being late, Sir. I got caught up in town,"said a voice Zero recognized. No, it couldn't be. He turned to see Hitomi standing there.

"Oh, Hitomi, good to see you made it. I was beginning to get a bit worried. This is Zero Kiryu, the one I wanted to recruit as your partner." Cross explained. Hitomi smiled at Zero, acting as if she had never met him before." Nice to meet you, Zero-Sama," She said politely. Zero stood up suddenly, making the chair fall over. He walked towards the door when Hitomi reached out and grabbed his hand. Chairman Cross could only watch as Zero stopped."Okay, I'll do it. But. I don't want to communicate with my partner. If thats possible," He muttered, yanking his hand from Hitomi's grasp. The door slammed behind him and Hitomi winced at the turned to look at the chairman who shook his head. "Don't worry. He'll come around in time, I hope," he said. Hitomi sighed.

"We've met already, chairman," She said. Cross blinked."You've met Zero?" He asked suddenly. Hitomi nodded." Earlier today, we met. He... I gave him some of my blood," She looked down as she said it. Cross gave her a stern look."Now you and I both know that a pureblood like yourself has very tempting blood for lower levels," He said. "I know, I know. But he... his eyes. I felt as if their sadness drew me in. 'I want to help this person in pain' Is what I thought at that time." Hitomi said. Cross smiled softly." He's been through alot. You could be good for him, Hitomi." He said,rifling through some paperwork." I know he'll try avoiding you though because of things in his past. He may not say it. But you can see it. His suffering." He then said, looking into Hitomi's eyes.

The vampire nodded at the chairman." I should be going now then. Its time to go on duty already," She muttered. He nodded in reply to her statement and she left. As she walked down the long corridor and into the lobby, she saw Zero standing by the door, waiting on her. She walked gracefully towards him." You have a weapon?" He asked. Hitomi pulled the charm from her necklace with a swift movement. Her fingers grazed delicately over it and it grew in size. It was a sword with wings at the hilt. Wierd, Zero hadn't noticed that necklace before. Where had it come from?

Hitomi noticed him staring at her weapon and opened the door." C'mon, lets go,"She muttered, walking out before him. He sighed and headed out after her. Hitomi smiled." By the way, I thought you weren't going to talk to me," She giggled as he glared at her for this. "I know why your blood tasted different. You're a pureblood, aren't you?" Zero asked coldly. Hitomi stopped walking." I am." She replied simply. " Then why don't you influence the others?" Zero asked, continuing to walk, ignoring the fact that she was standing still.

" Because the chairman doesn't want me involved. My parents are both dead. And there's no one left to protect me," She said softly, taking a few steps forward. Zero stopped." Who killed them?" He asked, regretting that he was still talking to her the moment the words left his lips. "Hunters, Zero. Hunters," Hitomi replied. She started walking again, passing him." C'mon, the dorms are this way now," She said calmly. She showed no sadness. No remorse. Zero wondered why. He sighed but didn't say any more to her.

Zero followed her to the dorms he had hated visiting before. When they got to the closed gates, Zero was about to shoot open the lock when Hitomi scaled it. Zero shrugged and scaled it using the same route as her. "Well well well, what do we have here? Hitomi and a freak show?This is precious." Zero turned to the voice to see him fall over with a dart in his head. Blood spurted into the air." Quit the crap, Kyosuke," said a girl with Dark red hair."The black headed male got off the ground and sat up, pulling the dart from his forehead."Yuzuki, why'd you have to go and do that?" He snapped. "Because, no one adresses my Hitomi-san here but me,"The red head said, hugging Hitomi.

"You guys are SUPPOSED to be in class. Why aren't you there?" Hitomi asked, placing her hands on her hips. The black haired male named Kyusuke became serious, his eyes flickering red momentarilly." We smelled blood. And not that of a human's either," he muttered. Hitomi crossed her arms." And what, did you think you could handle whatever it was on your own?" she retorted, seeming a bit angry. Zero's eyes flickered red as well." Its a vampire," He muttered, cocking his gun. He turned swiftly to see an injured vampire hunched over on the ground.

This vampire had obviously not been there before. His eyes were a metallic silver, his hair a platinum blonde. Before anyone could react, he shot out, heading towards Hitomi. Zero swept his foot under the vampire's feet and smacked him in the back of the head with his gun. The blonde's eyes widened before they closed. He slumped in Zero's arms. The silver haired male scoffed and dropped him onto the cold, hard ground. This made Kyosuke burst into laughter." Ha, he just went and did that to Salem, Oh, he's gonna be so irked when he wakes up," He exclaimed.

He was silenced as cold metal met his skin, causing him to freeze in place. Hitomi's blade would cut him if she applied even a little bit of pressure."Go back to the dorms. Take Yuzuki with you," She said darkly in that lullaby voice Zero hated. "Is he the one whose done this before?" Zero muttered, breathing in and out deeply. Hitomi forgot he was a low blood without blood tablets. "One of them. But he wasn't alone. He wasn't the main cause. But he was injured by one who did. And by the looks of it, his memory's been wiped clean. Or he wouldn't have tried attacking." Hitomi replied.

Zero raised and eyebrow." How can you be sure?" He asked. Hitomi knelt next to the unconscious vampire." Because I grew up with him. If he knew who I was, then he wouldn't have tried attacking me." Hitomi muttered. It was now Zero realized she was shaking. He pulled off his jacket and threw it at her head. She blinked." Don't think I'm doing you any favors. I'm just repaying you for the blood." He muttered. Hitomi smiled in spite of herself. Maybe she would be able to reach out to pulled on the jacket. Yes. Just maybe.

She watched as he leaned against a brick wall, breathing in and out." C'mon, lets get you to Chairman Cross. I'll carry him. You need blood tablets right away," She said, hoisting the heavy blonde over her shoulder. Zero took a few steps forward and staggered. Hitomi caught him." Oh, Honestly,Zero. Can't you do this much?" She sighed as she put his shoulder over her nonoccupied one. Zero felt the warmth again. But he couldn't worry about that. He smiled only for a fraction of a second, the very emotion disappearing seconds after it was performed. But Hitomi caught that little expression.

"Don't think of drinking my blood again, Zero," She winked at him and he glared at her. She giggled as she helped him back into the Chairman's office.


	4. AN-1

~End of Chapter 2 Notes:

Salem- A childhood friend of Hitomi's. Salem's father would beat him and his mother. His father sought power. And the less he had, the more furious he would be. The more beatings his members would gain. Being that of a few octaves of power below an arristocrat, he had a distinquished hate towards those higher than himself. Especially those whose powers derived of that of a pureblood. Salem got the least of the beatings, seeing as his mother often sheltered him with her own body. Salem drew into a shell, trying to block out the world. And then he met Hitomi, a little girl of a pureblood's family. Kind and gentle, she held out her hands to him, welcomed him, and pulled him out of his darkened world. Although she could not stop the beatings, she was someone there to comfort him, as his mother only protected him from physical pain. She was never willing to help with the emotional onslaught. But Hitomi, gentle, courageous little girl as she was, denied him the right to cry. "Do not cry. He'll only beat you more. Show him your courage. And when it hurts, think of our days together. Of dandelion dust in the gentle wind. Okay?" And that was how they became friends.

Yuzuki- A Very good friend of Hitomi's. She would often see Hitomi at parties. And the two often got to go shopping together, as their parents were quite friendly to each other. Their most treasured moments were the days they got to see the dress shops. They would be in silent awe of the gorgeous fabrics of all different colors. It was the highlight of their days." One day, we'll get to wear pretty dresses like that too."And that was how they became friends.

Kyosuke- An aristocrat who is friends with Hitomi. Their families met only briefly at parties. He would often watch from afar as Yuzuki and Hitomi held precious moments together. And one day, Hitomi invited him to join them. "You look so sad. Maybe you can come see pretty dresses with us too?" And that was how they became friends.

Aaaagh, sorry their descriptions are so long. OTL. I really didn't want to include all of Hitomi's background, but its quite important for you to know of it. It is a great factor in the story. Of Hitomi's motives. I hope it'll help you understand her better. The reason she is who she is.

~End Extra Notes~


	5. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: In the beginning, I was very edgey about making Hitomi be a pureblood. I know its very cliched and overdone. Hitomi wasn't going to be one. And then I had other plans. I hope they'll be clear as you read further. I really love all of you readers and I don't want to lose any of you. Anyways, I'll the full extent of Hitomi's power here before you read.**_

_**Voice-Hitomi can use her voice to stimulate peices of one's mind. It is a very hard skill to maintain and even Hitomi hasn't gained full control over it in her years of living. She usually is able to contain the power with song. Small musical notes over different frequencies. That is how she has managed it for this time. The notes she uses can also cause different effects. They stimulate sleep, anger, happiness, can also use it to sort of coax one into doing things. Only small phases. It would take complete control for one to be able to stimulate large sections or sections containing memories.**_

_**~End Author's Notes~**_

As Hitomi neared the chairman's office, he opened the door swiftly, his arms filled with papers. It appeared as if he were about to leave."Chairman Cross, We... Found a suspect but..." She trailed off as he nodded. "Well whatever happened to him, we'll find out. As for Zero-"He walked back into the room and carefully laid down the papers. He then turned towards a cabinet nearby that now contained blood tablets. He took a box of them out and tossed them to Hitomi who caught them with ease with her free hand. She set Zero down in a chair and Kaien presented her with a glass of water. Had he been drinking out of that? The thought grossed her out but she didn't imply. Shaking her head, Hitomi pulled out two tablets and dropped them into the water. She watched as the clear water was dyed red.

Zero's eyes still flickered as she held the cup to his lips. He grabbed the glass and smacked her hand away."I don't need your help,"He said sickeningly before downing the drink. He coughed once and then was fine. Hitomi looked hurt and for a moment, she resembled a wounded turned away from him to look at the chairman." Whoever got a hold of Salem swiped his memories from him. He tried to attack me, Kaien. As if he held no memories of me at all. Even in blood mode, he'd have never attacked me in the past. Someone is playing and pulling strings that should not be touched."She said.

Kaien Cross nodded. "I'm beginning to become fearful for our students. I was already fearful for them to begin with but now I'm debating on bringing in a team of vampire hunters. But if I did that... It'd break the peace of the unexpecting day class. Its been hard creating lies to cover up the small amount of deaths. Imagine how hard it would be if those carrying vampire repelling weapons intruded upon our grounds. It'd be a nightmare. I'm also fearful for you,Hitomi. You do realize that if someone had the capabilities to erase his memories, it means we have a PUREBLOOD within our midst. And you are the only pureblood I know in this academy. So he's foreign, an outsider. Or someone who slipped into the dorms in someone pretending to be a lower that would be difficult, seeing as all of the night class have each gone through thorough searches since the attack of the one Kuran."He replied.

Upon hearing the mention of that name,Zero growled deep in his throat, like a wolf. Hitomi looked at him with her eyes sad. She could almost envision him as a lone wolf, howling at the full moon. She shook her head, focusing on the matter at hand."A pureblood in hiding... It might be difficult to handle. An attack team might be overdoing it but then again, How hard was it to handle that vampire before? I cannot recall you mentioning that."She stared at him,waiting patiently for an answer. Kaien sighed."Well, a while back, a vampire known as Kuran caused a bit of chaos with the students of my school. Zero Kiryu, Yuuki Cross,Kaname Kuran, a few students of the day class, and everyone of the night class became involved in the matter. A few people died including that of Zero's twin brother, Ichiru. Shortly after the matter was resolved, Kaname and Yuuki left the academy with a few others. Zero stayed for a while but he eventually left as well," He crossed his fingers together once more.

Zero was looking away from them. "None of that matters now,"The silver haired male muttered. Hitomi looked in his direction."I was unaware you once had a twin,"She said. Zero turned to glare at her."I don't exactly go around telling my entire life story to filthy bloodsuckers either,"He snapped. Hitomi sighed."Listen Zero, I know you have some issues with your past but-" Kaien was cut off as Zero left, slamming the door behind him. Kaien put a hand to his forehead and sighed as he sank his head into his hands." I'll... just go back to my dorm,"Hitomi whispered. Kaien looked up."No! Its too dangerous. I want you to stay in the day class dorms. I know it is risky because I know what you could be capable of but it'd make me feel alot more comfortable knowing you are safe."He said quickly. Hitomi's eyes softened as she walked towards took his hand in hers."Keep up your guard. I want you in the male's dorms. Next to Zero. He can keep an eye on you there." Cross said calmly.

"I'll be careful. I promise,"And with that, Hitomi left the chairman's office, and headed towards the male she reached the room next to Zero's, she could hear movement in his own room. The door was opened a crack. She walked towards it and looked inside. She saw Zero, gun in hand as he stared blankly at his wall. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him. When it looked as though he would pull the trigger, he dropped his gun and brought his hands to his face as if he wanted to tear off his face. Hitomi brought a hand to her lips in shock. "Zero..."She whispered his name. Zero seemed to hear her because he quickly grabbed the dropped gun and aimed it at the door."Go to bed, bloodsucker,"He snared towards her.

Hitomi turned away from his room and entered her own. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until morning. She waited in her position for a while until she heard noises from the other room. She stood up, still in her uniform, and headed towards Zero's room. She quietly opened the door to look lay on his bed, his eyes closed, his face twisted in pain. Noises that mimicked his pained expression escaped his lips. Hitomi couldn't help but go to him. She sat next to him on the bed and took his head in her arms.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A song like a bell, as Zero would say, fluttered around the room, filling it with warmth. Zero's expression calmed and he stopped making noises. When he was sleeping peacefully, Hitomi ran a hand through his soft hair before leaving him alone walked back to her room and crawled onto the bed, thinking of how angelic the lone wolf looked as he laid on his bed. She smiled lightly and tapped her fingers on the comforter. She hummed lightly as she closed her own eyes. By morning, she was already asleep.

.


	6. Chapter 4

_**AN: In this chapter, you will be introduced to the main antagonist in this story. I do hope you like and hate him3 **_

_**~End Author's Notes~**_

When Hitomi awoke, she was blinded by sunlight seeping through the open window by her nightstand. She brought her hand to her face to sheild her eyes and sat up. Her eyes focused and she immediately grabbed her sword in response to what they adjusted on. A figure with raven black hair stood in her room before her. She recognized his face as quickly as it had come into view. Her eyes glowed red as she stood up to face him."You who framed my parents for your crimes. You who disheveled their names and disappeared into mist. Has enough courage to stand before me?Be forwarned. I am not the girl you once faced before, Maerik,"She said his name with a fierce vigour. Her force almost made her words sound like a figure clapped, laughing in ammusement.

"Dear, sweet Hitomi. How naive of you. I did not come here to fight you. No, that is not my reason for standing here before you. I'm here to give you a small warning. Leave the school while you still can. Or you may regret your choices of staying in the future."Said the black haired fiend. He grinned, seeming to find some ammusement in his own words. "You're the one who needs to leave,"A voice behind Maerik snarled. He turned,his face showing no pressencce of surprise or fear. Zero had already had his gun cocked and pointed at the pureblood."My my, it seems I must take my leave,"Maerik said calmly. He looked at Hitomi, his eyes glowing red. "I trust you will think on my ta now,"He pulled his arms inwards and seemed to fade into black insects that flew out the window. The question as to why it was opened crossed Hitomi's mind.

She sighed."Tch, he got away,"She snarled, letting her sword shrink to its original size. She placed it back on her choker. Zero lowered his gun and looked at her. "You unninjured?" He asked. Hitomi sighed again." I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She replied. Zero nodded. "C'mon, lets go tell chairman Cr-" Hitomi cut him off-"NO! If he knows about Maerik, he'll definitely send in a group of hunters. And they'll kill every vampire here like we're pigs for slaughter. This, we'll have to handle on our own."Her eyes looked pleeding.

Zero turned away from her. He finally ran his hands angrily through his silver locks."FINE." He begrudgingly agreed. Hitomi's eyes lit up."But under one condition."He turned to face her now. She blinked."What is it?"She questioned." I'm having Chairman Cross change your living quarter arrangements so you'll be roomed with me."He said. Hitomi blinked. Had she heard that right? She was sure he hated her so why? Zero sighed."Believe me this annoys the hell out of me. But you'll be safer for one. Not that I care about a vampire's safety. Another reason is that its easier to keep an eye on someone I can watch,"He said. Hitomi sighed, a sad smile flowing to her lips."Of course."She whispered.

Of course that was why. His hate still lingered upon purebloods and vampires in general. Why would that change?She wondered about the reason for his hate. Zero opened the door to leave the room and Hitomi followed after him quietly. As a few of the guys from the male dorms exited their rooms, they began to whisper amongst each other at the sight of Hitomi. She put her hand up and waved. "Hi,"She called, waving at them. A few waved back. Others were wary and backed into their rooms.

She sighed. So these people didn't trust her... Not a big surprise there. She was considerably new. She turned to look at Zero and found that people were simply backing away from him. She wondered why but decided not to bring it up. It made her feel unusually comfortable knowing Zero was a sort of outcast among the dayclass as well. She preffered it much more to be up during the night,wondering the corridors of the night dorm, eating chocolate before dawn, Watching the sun rise just before sleeping. She stifled a yawn as she kept walking and ran straight into Zero,who had suddenly stopped.

They were in an empty corridor now. Hitomi was confused as to why they had stopped so suddenly."Don't think you're special. I don't want your pity and I certainly don't want YOUR kind of help. I hate your kind. Every single one of them. I hate them all."He yelled fiercly, his hair falling into his eyes. Hitomi froze at the anger in his voice. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "I'm not going to tell the chairman. But don't think its because of what you said. You're just like them. Just like them..." He muttered, softly now. Hitomi stared at him now, hurt present in her eyes. She balled up her fist.

"I wasn't asking you to accept me."She snarled, beginning to walk again. She quickened her pace towards the Chairman's office, ignoring him now. She pushed open Kaien's door as she reached looked up at her suddenly as the door slammed into the wall. Zero walked in behind her, careful not to touch her as he moved past her."I'm sensing some... tension between the two of you...Did... something happen?" Cross asked. Zero walked forward and slammed his fists down on Cross' desk. "I want her transferred to my room. I want to WATCH her. Every moment she's near the Day Class." He yelled. Cross blinked.

"That can be arranged. But Zero, Hitomi. Keep your anger in check. BOTH of ."Cross said, filing through more papers on his desk. He pulled out one sheet."You have been ordered, Zero, to take out a Level E lurking in town. Hitomi, join him."He said. Hitomi and Zero both look annoyed."Why should I go with him?!" Hitomi sighed and crossed her arms, looking away."I don't want her near me."Zero said.

Cross entwined his own fingers together and laid his chin on them. "The two of you are the most capable fighters we have available on , I am restricting you from leaving Zero's side. He can protect you. And you can protect yourself as influence with the Night Class will bring notice to you, as you know. So sending you into town to stop a level E should be fine. DON'T use your powers, under any circumstances. You are to give your blood to no one and you are both to report to me as soon as you return. Zero,I have made a grave many mistake in the past, trusting certain vampires. But you know how to pick them out. Ask yourself. Is Hitomi as bad as those others?" He said.

Zero slammed his fists down again." What does it matter?! She's a filthy pure blood and I want NOTHING to do with her!" He yelled. Cross sighed."Your hunting liscense will be terminated if you do not go."He said darkly, as if trying to threaten Zero. The silver haired male bit his lip, pulling his hands away from the now splintered desk. He turned his head."Fine."He said darkly. Hitomi stood up and waited until Zero left to follow him. Cross sighed as the door closed behind them." What will I do with either of you?" He muttered.

Hitomi made sure to keep her distance from the moody silver haired male in front of her. She didn't want any accidents. From either of them. She put her hand over her necklace, something she only did when thinking deeply. "Zero... If you want nothing to do with me, than why were you thinking of asking Master Cross to change my location to your own dorm?" She questioned. Zero scowled."Don't talk to me!I already said I want to keep an eye on 'YOUR KIND'," He put a heavy emphasis on "your kind" and neglected to even look at Hitomi when he replied.

Hitomi sighed lightly."I see."She muttered, not questioning it any further. Why should she? She began walking again and passed Zero, causing him to glance her way momentarilly."If need be, I'll play bait."Hitomi said softly, her voice barely audible. Zero nodded in silence, cocking his gun."I have no objections to that."He murmered.

Hitomi made a sighing sound and walked into town, her senses open wide and alert. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She enlarged her sword and opened her eyes. "Get ready."She warned. She put three fingers to her mouth and bit into them, drawing blood. She then flashed the three out in one direction. Blood splattered against the ground and a 's eyes blazed red as her scent wafted against his own senses.

"Ugh, its a sickening smell."He muttered. Hitomi gave him a saddened look. She wasn't upset that he hated her blood. But for the fact that he meant he hated himself. She still held sorrow for him although she didn't know why. In a matter of moments, a group of ordinary looking people surrounded Hitomi."Oh poor things."Hitomi said softly. She rushed at one, not their target. But all of them must apparently thought so too. He pointed in Hitomi's direction.

For a moment, Hitomi thought he might shoot her. The bullet zoomed past her head and destroyed a level E on direct would have sighed in relief if she weren't on a battlefield. With a swirving,dancelike motion, she sliced her sword through several oncoming level E while Zero calmly shot more. Soon, the group was gone. Hitomi and Zero stood away from each other, all their senses even more alert."Our target still hasn't shown up. I don't get it."Hitomi muttered.

"Hide and Seek."Zero muttered, walking further into town."Keep up. I don't want to be responsible for your body if you die."He called back to her. Hitomi bit the inside of her jaw. She didn't say anything and quietly followed him. They reached a silent town square where a single girl stood by the fountain there. She hummed a soft song. Hitomi knew at once that this girl was not ordinary. Though her song was soft and her demeanor sweet, She knew this little girl was not human.

"End her fast, Zero."She muttered, turning her head raised his gun, his hand on the trigger."Please mister. All I want to do is live. I-I don't mean to hurt anyone. Please...-"She was crying now "- I just wanna live. You know what its like. You Kno-"POW! The girl dropped to the ground."I'm never going to be like you."Zero muttered. He turned to Hitomi.

"I need my jacket back."He said. Hitomi stood there,momentarilly confused. She realized that she was still wearing the jacket he had leant to her last night. She took it off and handed it to him. He snatched it from her grip, causing her blood to smudge on the sleeve. He growled in annoyance, his eyes flickering pulled on his jacket before turning away from her.

Zero walked towards the fountain and sat on the edge as he placed a white tablet on his tongue. He cupped his hands into the water and pulled some out, drinking it from his hands.  
Hitomi watched him with silent ammusement. Zero continued to ignore her as he swallowed the tablets. Hitomi sighed again."I'm going to head back and tell the headmaster-"Zero cut her off."I'm coming with you." He said.

Hitomi nodded."Alright. I feel like we're playing a silly game of tag."She muttered. Zero didn't reply to her."Sure sure, I know. I don't exist."Hitomi sighed again."Stop sighing. You're annoying me."Zero stated. This made Hitomi smile. "So you're not ignoring me completely. I'm glad."She whispered.

Zero remained silent as they returned to the Chairman's office. As they entered his room, his face was asked what was wrong. His reply was,"There's been an another attack. I was forced to make a call."Hitomi's heart sank."Who?Who did you call?!" Her words were quick, filled with fear. The next sentence made Zero leave the room."Kaname and Yuuki Kuran will be arriving tommorrow."


	7. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Okay, so a few of you are probably curious as to why I added in the Kurans. Well...I don't really know myself. I am fairly opinionated in the fact that I dislike them both and you may see that reflected here through Hitomi. But I will clear things up. Hitomi is NOT me. She and my reasons as to why We dislike the Kurans are both very different. Hitomi does not talk down to them. She sees through Kaname's facade. If I met either of the Kuran's, I'd give Yuuki a slap in the face for leaving Zero, and Kaname a kick in the groin for being a jerk to Zero.I know he wanted to protect Yuuki but he was a jerk in the way he treated Zero. Yuuki was the one to offer up her blood. And Yet, Kaname blames Zero. Gah, shut up me. I'm ranting. Sorry. Continue reading now, guys...Ignore me and please don't comment on my opinions. Review the story, not me. Thanks~**_

_**P.S. Celeste Nightrose belongs to my friend. All rights to Celeste go to her respectively. **_

_**P.S.S. Don't ask me if I can add your ocs to my story. I won't hers was an only exception.**_

_**~End Author's Notes~**_

Hitomi talked with the chairman for a while until she finally left to go to her shared room. As Hitomi entered Zero's room, a pillow flew across the way and smacked her in the head. A surprised Zero looked up at her as she cried out in alarm. "Damn, you got in the way."He muttered. Hitomi was puzzled. Zero raised a hand to point at a mosquito that floated nearby. Hitomi giggled."You're trying to kill it?" She asked. "I'm not in the mood. I could hear it. Drinking my blood."(A/N. Really Zero?)Zero replied, turning away from her. Hitomi's eyes softened. What could she say to one who still hated himself? She always had the words tied around her mind with a ribbon, this case was a little different. She sighed,and decided to change the subject somewhat."Are you upset about the Kurans that will arrive in the morning?" She asked.

Zero closed his eyes and ignored her. Just the last name sparked hatred within him. "Thats none of your business."He finally snapped. Hitomi looked towards the mosquito and whistled. Its wings stopped in mid flap and it fell to the looked over at her."What'd you do to it?" He asked."You're avoiding my other question, Zero. Quit changing the subject, please." Hitomi said. Zero scoffed." I want nothing to do with those bloodsuckers. Like I said before, you are no different. To them."He bit his lip, supressing his remaining feelings for Yuuki in his tone.

"You can't just wall up how you feel and expect everything to get better, Zero. Things don't work like that. LIFE doesn't work like that. You have to face things. And you have to forgive yourself. And you can't keep taking all the bla-"Zero cut her off"-SHUT UP!You know NOTHING ABOUT ME! QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW MY PAIN!THATS THE LAST THING I NEED FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" He yelled. Hitomi looked hurt again. She put a hand over her heart."I won't stop trying,Zero. I feel in my heart that you are misguided. And I won't stop until I can guide you."She said scoffed again."Nothing you will do will help."He said. Hitomi smiled. He was just going to continue being smug like that,wasn't he? She shook her head. "I know there is something yearning for more within you, think you're you're anymore."She said. Zero turned away from her."I don't... accept help from vampires." He said softly. Hitomi frowned." But you ARE a vampire, Zero." She whispered. "DON'T REMIND ME!"Zero snapped.

He pushed past her and into the hallway."Where do you plan on running this time?" Hitomi asked. Zero stopped. He stood in place. "I don't wanna be here when the Kurans arrive." He muttered. Hitomi entered the hallway and spun around Zero to look him in the eyes." So what now? You're just going to LEAVE US?!" She 's eyes flashed red with anger and he slammed Hitomi into the wall."LOOK AT ME. Look at what I am! You can in NO WAY compare what I am to that of a human!"He yelled through his teeth. Hitomi turned away."I'm still not gonna give up on you."She looked into his eyes and put her hands on his face."No one should suffer your pain." She said softly. Zero's lips parted to say something more but the words did not come. He pulled Hitomi's hands gently away and sighed." Fine. I'll stay. But... keep them away from me." He said and walked away from her to reenter his room.

Hitomi stood where she had been pushed to the wall. She smiled lightly. She had somehow gotten to him, she was sure. She just needed to press further. He had to see that he was truly someone. He just had to. Hitomi gripped her necklace tight enough to make a human's hand bleed and sighed." Ready to meet the Kurans, Hitomi?" She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled." Right,lets go." She said aloud and turned to the hallway before her. A single girl stood there before gasped lightly."Did you just... see that?" Hitomi asked her. The girl smiled. It was hard to see in this illy lit hallway."He's been away too long, thats all, Hitomi-San."Said the girl. Hitomi's eyes knew this voice all too well."Celeste Is that you?" She stepped towards the girl and into the light. The girl stepped into the light and Hitomi's eyes sparkled."Celeste ! It is you!" Hitomi hugged her close friend."But you were one of the night class members to have turned up missing! How did you survive?" She asked.

The girl sighed." It wasn't easy. I had to take refuge as a Day Class student. The Night Class has gone CRAZY without a higher up to take care of them. I saw a few people we know though. And a black beetle near each entrance. I think you know who is watching us. I know all too well."Celeste said. Hitomi sighed." I've only been gone a month and things go amiss as soon as I return. And now the headmaster has called two more "higher ups" to "protect us more". Its silly. I appreciate the help, really. But the name makes Zero shudder and I personally don't know what to expect." Hitomi sighed. Celeste's eyes widened with anger." Cross invited THEM here?! Its those idiots fault that a war happened here in the first place! IF they hadn't have left, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Celeste snapped. Hitomi frowned."But I myself left too. I have as much right to be blamed as them."She said sadly. Celeste put her hands on her friend's shoulders." Hitomi-san, you went away on emergency. THEY left of their own free accord. Something about finding some more danger out there or something. I can't remember." She said.

Hitomi smiled. " Come. We can face them together." She said as she held out her hand. It was a suggestion, not an order. Celeste shook her head." I'm sorry, Hitomi-san,but unless you want a pureblood punched in the face, I can't go with you to see them. I'm sorry." She replied, pulling away. Hitomi nodded solemnly. "I understand. I'll see you later then. I must go greet them. They're here already." She said, walking swiftly up the hallway,leaving her friend behind." Good luck." Celeste muttered softly before going back into her room.

Hitomi entered the great hall just as the doors creaked open. "Welcome, Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran." She said as two figures entered the entrance hall. The students had been banned from leaving their rooms today for Kaname and Yuuki's arrival." Hello, Asuka-san." Yuuki stepped forward and hugged Hitomi. It was very awkward for the raven haired pureblood. She pulled away gently."Please, its just... Hitomi." She said politely. Kaname looked pleased with himself." Such a pleasure it is to meet you, Hitomi Asuka. " Kaname stepped forward and leaned down, taking Hitomi's hand and kissing it. "But, if I might be so curious, why are vampires in the Day Class dorm area?" He asked too sweetly.

Hitomi saw right away through his false smile and charm. She was a bit irked by him. How dare he come in and immediately question her? How rude! She bit her lip. "Chairman Cross thought it a good idea to have Zero and I here to protect the students if attacked." She replied. "Oh, Kiryu is here as well? It seems as if the chairman might try to be causing a bloodbath instead of protecting the students." His words were casual. Hitomi could see why Celeste wanted to punch him. "Oh, I can assure you. I have things under control in this section." She responded with a false smile. Kaname's eyes didn't leave hers. " Oh, then why were we called here?" He asked.

"You were called here to take care of the Night class. I need someone to keep an eye on those students as well. Someone has gone rogue within them and is causing harm to others." Chairman Cross said from the shadows. He stepped into the light and Yuuki smiled. "Hello father." Her brown eyes danced with happiness. Hitomi glanced at her. Couldn't she see through Kaname's front? Apparently not. She seemed to be blind of his darkness."Yuuki is my wife." Kaname informed her. 'Oh joy' Thought Hitomi."Congratulations." She said calmly, simply. She knew marriage was common amongst siblings with her people but still, She wasn't really into that whole jazz herself. She had no siblings to carry out her line anyways.

Kaname nodded." Are you sure its the wisest of ideas to have Kiryu here at the dorms?" He asked. Kain Cross nodded lightly." Yes, I'm very sure that given the circumstances, Hitomi will be able to sustain him. She has done so already. So I am sure she is capable of such." He replied. Kaname's eyes narrowed." You let him DRINK from you?" He asked. Hitomi put her hands on her hips." I have the rights to my own blood. I can use it as I see fit."She replied calmly. Kaname found this ammusing. " How careless." He mused. Hitomi sighed." Excuse me, Chairman. I'm going to go check up on Zero now. You may fill me in with the details later.I'm feeling a little under the weather." Hitomi stated. Chairman Cross nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I'll let you three become better acquianted later on." He said. Hitomi left the three alone while Chairman Cross filled the Kurans in. She walked back down the hallway to Zero's room and knocked on Celeste's door. The vampire girl answered quickly." I told you I'm not- Oh, Hello Hitomi-san. Back so soon?" She asked as she emerged from the room." Has anyone stopped by here?" Hitomi asked swiftly. Celeste shook her head. "Not... that I know of." She replied. Hitomi nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to my room now."She said and left Celeste alone in the hallway. She walked to her door and entered to a shirtless Zero who threw another pillow at her." Do you mind? We invented knocking for a reason." He said solemnly. Hitomi smiled.

"Remind me to bring a blowtorch the next time I'm in "Lord Kaname's" presence." She stated and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, she shut the door and undressed. As Zero heard the hot water turn on, He sighed. So she had met the Kurans. How...ammusing.


	8. Chapter 6

As Hitomi finished dressing after her shower, she stepped into her and Zero's shared room. She glanced around at the darkness and paused. Something was off. She moved forward slowly, her hand gripping the charm around her neck tightly. Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and lightning outside. It was so sudden, that it caused Hitomi to jump and cry out in alarm.

Yes, this was a fear she had never quite overcome. She was terrified of thunderstorms, and had always been so, ever since she was a little girl. It had started the day her parents had been murdered. The strike of lightning as her mother was stabbed. The crack of thunder as her father was sliced. She had always feared it... since that day.

She bumped into someone and squirmed and wiggled, fear striking her vision as someone cut on the lights. Before her face stood Zero, whose hands had locked onto her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. His eyes were filled with shock, worry, pulled his hands away quickly and turned his back to her, leaving her to stand alone in the now lit up room.

Celeste stood in the doorway, her arms crossed as she watched the scene. There was nothing she could say or do in this moment. Zero stood in the same spot as Hitomi's tears fell silently. Her brave face shattered, appearing like a little girl. " Don't scream like that again. Are you trying to wake the entire dorm?" Zero asked, his voice holding only the sign of annoyance.

Hitomi pulled her hands to her eyes to wipe away her tears." O-okay... thank you... Zero." She said softly, as she turned to walk towards her room. "You know... you don't have to be so afraid of everything yourself, Hitomi-sama." Celeste said from the doorway. Hitomi nodded. "I'm sorry for making you both worry." Hitomi chimed, her voice shakey.

Zero stared at the blank wall in front of him. He had never seen a vampire seem so... human. He grit his teeth and walked away." If you get scared again, then keep the lights on. I just don't wanna be kept up all night." He snapped before returning to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Celeste scoffed." Jerk..." She muttered softly. Hitomi smiled." Its fine, Kari-chan. Its his way of saying..."She trailed off, shaking her head." No, I won't say it. Its okay. Go on back to your room. It'll be daylight soon. Time to go to bed then." She said, hugging Celeste lightly. Celeste sighed." Don't make us worry so much anymore, Hitomi-sama. I don't think I'll ever get back to sleep then..." She said with a light smile, returning Hitomi's hug. She then returned to her room to sleep.

Hitomi sighed as she rubbed her arms. She watched as the thunder and lightning seemed to fade and rain dripped heavily on the window panes. Tommorrow... Yes, tommorrow she and Zero would have to wary towards the Moon Dorms for a check up on the night students, as Kaname had advised them to do. Not like he had any juridiction on her part anyways. She didn't have to listen to him, even when he did try to make her obey using his pureblooded powers of control over weaker ranks.

It simply didn't... affect her the way it did other vampires. Then again... She shook her head as she climbed into her bed." No time to worry over that now. I need to get to bed..." She whispered the words and closed her eyes, regretting that she would soon have to face Kaname and Yuuki again.

She at least hoped this second meeting would be a more... pleasant one than the last.

When she awoke, it was lightly drizzling outside now. She stretched with a yawn and found Zero sitting in her room, asleep in a chair, gun in hand. Why was he in there? Hitomi blinked and rubbed her eyes, as she sat up suddenly." Zero?" She got out of bed and walked over to him. She put out a hand to touch him and got a gun pointed at her head in a swift motion.

Hitomi put her hands on her hips." What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you have gone to sleep?" She asked, sighing as she ignored the threat of his vampiric repellent gun.

Zero ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh." That doesn't matter now. We're gonna be late." He said quickly, avoiding her gaze. Hitomi frowned." Why are you so quick to go see Lord Kaname?" She asked, adding extra emphasis on 'Lord.' Zero scoffed. "I'm not." His reply was simple, short, straight to the point. Hitomi sighed once more." Fine, let me get dressed then."She said and entered the bathroom,closing the door behind her.

She emerged only moments later in a uniform of the Day Class. Zero's eye twitched as he stared at her." Why are you wearing that?" He asked, his teeth clenched. Hitomi smiled."Well, I do intend to fit in here. The students might think something was wrong if I continued to wear my own uniform while here in the day dorms, now wouldn't they?" She answered, batting her lashes innocently. Zero could imagine past Yuuki saying something like. "That is completely unnacceptable. No student of the moon or sun dorm are allowed to wear opposite uniforms. It is strictly FORBIDDEN."

Zero sighed at this. "Fine. Lets go." He clutched his head tightly as he left the room. Hitomi tied back her hair in a silver ribbon before leaving the room." Sulking won't help you, Kiryu-Kun." She hummed lightly as she followed Zero. He sighed at her words too, and prepared himself to finally face Kaname... And Yuuki.


	9. Chapter 7

When Zero and Hitomi arrived at the night class dorms, the first thing their eyes landed upon was Yuzuki. She was standing outside the dorms, in broad daylight, tending to the roses Hitomi and Kaien had planted there together. Hitomi arched an eyebrow and looked at Zero. "Yuzuki! Why are you out here at this time?"Hitomi called to her. Yuzuki turned to face them, her eyes reflecting the sunlight as she held a rose to her lips. "Lord Kaname said I should attend to the garden, whilest he and Kyosuke spoke to each other. Private matters, I assume."

She spoke the words calmly, although her eyes were filled with worry. Of course she'd be worrying over Kyosuke. It was only 'd known each other since childhood, after all. Ordered, more like, thought Hitomi. But still, why was Kaname issuing orders to people he'd only just met? Hitomi bit the inside of her jaw, to keep from saying something she shouldn't, and nodded."Okay, Just... Don't stay out too long. You could get hurt, what with the... enemy surveying everyone."

She said, her voice pleeding. Zero scoffed at this, making Hitomi shoot him a glare. Yuzuki nodded, giving Hitomi a soft smile. "I'll be careful." She replied. Zero stood in silence. And for a moment, Hitomi wondered what he must be thinking. She shook the thought away and took a deep breath, as she walked towards the doors to the dorms. She didn't knock or wait to enter. Instead, she pushed open the wide doors and let sunlight beam into the entrance hall. Kaname and Kyosuke sat across from each other on the couches in the waiting room that lay in the entrance hall. Hitomi briskly walked towards them and put her hands on her hips.

" You know harsh sunlight could hurt Yuzuki's eyes, don't you, Lord Kaname?It isn't a very comforting instance in any form. And there IS a madman on the loose so why would you ask that she go outside, especially in this danger?" She asked towards Kaname, whilest putting a heavy emphasis on 'Lord'. Kaname smiled, just a fraction of one, if one at all, as he looked in her direction. "You aren't very attentionable, Hitomi. I instructed her to tend to the flowers but I didn't leave her alone. Yuuki is out there with her. She'll watch over her. Make sure she is well cared for. Although, I must say it pains me to leave her outside while a killer is on the loose." He replied. Hitomi scoffed, a sound very loud and audible in the half empty room.  
" So its in the BEST of your interest to also put MY friends in danger of being hurt or killed? How very quiant of you, Lord Kaname. What did you deem so crucial to ask Kyosuke that you needed everyone to go out into the blazing sun while a killer's on the loose?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. Kaname laughed, no, chuckled. A very arrogant sound that made Hitomi's eyes flicker red. "Be calm, Hitomi. You are creating an embaressing show of yourself. A pureblood of your stature should not act in such a childish manner." He replied, his eyes shining.

Hitomi's eyes flickered red."Perhaps we'd like to continue this conversation in another room?" She insisted. Kaname smiled."Yes, we would like to do that. It will deem... most interesting. Kiryu, perhaps you'd like to stay here and watch Kyosuke."He was a command, not a suggestion."Perhaps you'd like me to shoot you where you stand, Kuran." Zero replied, placing the butt of his bloody rose near Kaname's head. Hitomi sighed." His name is Zero. Lets go, Kaname. Zero, you can return to the dorms if you'd like. Or you can keep an eye on things here." She stated. Her words were not commands, meerly suggestions to the male vampire.

Zero's expression remained the same as he now pointed his gun towards Kyosuke. Hitomi frowned." My friends are not enemies either, Zero. Doing this makes you no worse than the real enemy." She whispered as she left the room with Kaname. Once alone with the other pureblooded male, Hitomi sat down to assess the situation. "I'd like to say a few things to you. I'm on to you, Kuran Kaname. I'm onto your pathetic little game. The way you use others as though they are meerly pawns in your game of chess. I also do not aprove of the way you treated Yuzuki and Kyosuke. Nor do I like the way you are treating lives should be a primary protection alongside that of your Yuuki's.

And furthermore, I don't see how you have any rights whatsoever to deem me as one forced to obey YOUR rules. I know you haven't said anything yet. Your shields are strong but I've already cracked into your thoughts. You muse over this and mull it over. I'm onto you. And I've got news for you. There are two sides to every game of chess. And my side will reign victorious in the end, mark my words. Also,Kyosuke was with Yuzuki all night. If anyone needs questioning, Its Salem. But, unfortunately for you, his memories have been wiped. Taken by that which we seek. I've already taken the liberty of searching both Kyosuke and Yuzuki for their protection. They are innocent.

If you'd like to interogate those that I protect, perhaps you should come to me next time. I'm done talking to you now. I'm not going to listen to anything you might have to say. Good day, Kaname. "She snapped before turning around and walking back out. As she reentered the hall, Zero looked up at her. "That was fast. What happened?" He asked in a voice that deemed he really didn't care at all. Hitomi looked out of breath. As if she had been fuming. Her eyes still red, she walked past Zero in a swift pace." I'd rather not talk about it anymore. Lets go." She replied.

As she reached the door, the handle turned and Yuuki entered, blocking off Hitomi and Zero's only escape route on this floor. Of course, they could always use the windows but Hitomi really didn't want to hear Kaien Cross' tears over a pane of glass. The thought of this seemed to calm her down. Her eyes faded to their original mixed shade of blue and silver and she sighed." What is it, Kuuran Yuuki?" She asked, biting her lip to fully calm herself down. Her heart was still beating rapidly and she was visibly shaking. Yuuki ignored Hitomi and turned to Zero instead." Zero... I wasn't aware you'd be here today. Its... good to see you. Still, I... Hope you haven't forgotten our promise." She whispered.

She leaned forward and put her fingers towards Zero's silver locks, as if to brush them from his eyes, when Zero caught her hand steadily, stopping her motions in their place. "Don't touch me." He snarled darkly, letting his bangs cover his eyes. He shoved her hand away and then pushed passed Yuuki, trying desperately to get away. As he left, Yuuki sighed. "How sad... He still won't admit it... "She whispered. Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't know your relationship with Zero but don't say things about him behind his back. "She said. Yuuki narrowed her eyes.

"But you don't have anything in relation to Zero either, do you? You're basically nothing to him." She replied blandly. Hitomi froze in place. Yuuki was right, wasn't she? She didn't know barely anything about Zero and yet here she was, defending him as if she'd known him her whole life. She pushed passed Yuuki and turned, smiling. "You know... It really doesn't matter if I do or don't. Because Zero is someone I want to protect, no matter what I know about him. Because somewhere along the way, somebody else dropped him." And with this said, She left the Kuran standing there and went to find Zero.


	10. Chapter 8

After taking the time to search nearly every area outside of the moon dorms, Hitomi headed towards the only place left to search:the stables. As Hitomi neared the stables, She could feel the familiar presence of someone she knew all too well within the stalls. "At least one thing hasn't changed, has it girl?" She heard him say. She leaned against the wall and peeked inside to see something she never expected. Zero stood by a beautiful white horse, a gentle and sad smile gracing his lips.  
She put a hand to her mouth in shock. Such a gentle expression and yet it made one's heart ache. White Lily's ears perked up and she whinnied gently as she sensed Hitomi's presence. Zero's eyes grazed the stalls and his smile faded as he looked in the direction she had sounded towards. He cocked his gun."Whose there?" He snarled. Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. What would Zero think if he knew she was spying on him?

She darted towards a nearby tree and grabbed the lowest branch, swinging herself into the air. As she did, she caught herself on a higher branch and lightly jumped onto the roof of the barn, careful not to allow her feet to make any sound as she landed. She crouched down low, her eyes now red, surveying the ground below as if watching prey. Zero stepped out of the stables and glanced around, his gun raised. Hitomi pulled a hand over her lips to stifle her breath. After a moment, Zero sighed, lowering his gun. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back into the stables calmly. Hitomi jumped down on the opposite side. "Phew, that was close."  
She whispered, straightening and brushing the dirt from her clothes. And her red eyes faded into their original Blue and silver tint. She walked away from the stalls, thoughts radiating within her mind. Should she have gone back to speak with Zero or should she head back to their shared dorm and wrap her head once more around the current situation... She shook her head, deciding to return to the dorms. After dodging Zero one time, She was sure she didn't want to risk him questioning her. Of course, he'd probably assume White Lily sensed her if she came back now. Besides, he'd be fine on his own for the time being.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, balling her hands into fists. Yuuki's words repeated in her mind. Was it really okay for her to intervene in Zero's life and pull him from the shadows? Did he really even want her help? Was she just...getting in the way? She shook her head, dismay reflected in her eyes. She sighed loudly and shook her hands out, letting the blood flow through her fingers once more. Her wrists were pale from the previous lack of flowing blood. She took a step forward as if to plague the memories from her mind.

She swerved around swiftly as a voice interrupted her thoughts. "How interesting I find it to find you all alone again. Haven't you learned from your last moments with me that your decision of being alone was rather... Ignorant... to say the least?" The voice belonged once more to that of 's eyes flickered red for the hundredth time today. She breathed out slowly, the meer fume of it coming out in low, almost choked gasps. Anger made her short of breath. Or was she still meerly shaken from the two moments with Both Yuuki and Kaname?

Maerik's eyes grazed the girl from bottom to top. "It sure is LOVELY seeing you again, anyways. I have news for you, since you still proceed to move against me in spite of the warning I adhered to you. Pitiful for you, in the end. I warned you fair and square to walk away. I had no qualms with you, other than the fact you still breathe. But now it seems, As our paths collide again this day, You have no intentions of leaving. And I will inform you that as of now and forever, I have no internal fears. Nothing keeping me from tearing at you and your perfect little world. I will not give you word of anything I am planning. No, I am not one to divulge the secrets of my world to others." He paused as the sky began to turn gray. A roll of thunder could be heard in the distance.

He looked towards the smirked, his lips pulling over his teeth in a silent snarl. "You know... I love a good thunderstorm. So calming, the way the rain slices through the clouds, impailing the world with fragmented crytsals of water. Beautifully divulging you in their mists. All while crisp electricity dances through them, touching the ground with a melodic sound. Yes, I do enjoy a thunderstorm. Don't you?" These words made Hitomi snap finally. She shot forward, anger swerving her movements as she lashed out with her sword. Maerik laughed as his form changed, his body separating into bugs once more. His laughter played as he disappeared.  
And as he vanished, droplets of water began to fall, leaving Hitomi to stand alone in the rain. She dropped to her knees as she let the drops fall from her hair, almost silent at they hit the ground and cascaded once more into mists of water. She said no words, made no motions to get up. And suddenly, the rain stopped hitting her head. A shadow appeared above her and as she looked up, she found Zero standing next to her, getting soaked as he held an umbrella over her head.

He just stood there, saying nothing as the water dripped from him. As thunder crackled over their heads, Hitomi stood and lurched into Zero's arms, catching him off guard. He made no attempts to remove her as she burst into tears. Zero stared off in sadness, his hair shadowing his eyes as he thought. And for a while, they stayed like this, in this possition, as the only sounds heard were Hitomi's sobbing and the thunder that ocassionally rolled.

This was just a peice of time. A gentle lullaby that played in sync as two unlikely people stood together, shadowing out the darkness of the surrounding world. A peace between two vampires. For just one moment in their lives. Just one moment, where they'd let each other hold on. Just one moment, if any moment at all. A moment to be severed, in any beat of a heart. And like all gentle moments, it did end.

As the rain continued to pour down, Zero and Hitomi headed to the old barn where White Lily slept. "Well, now what?"Hitomi sighed as she sat down on the was still visibly shaking after her escapade with let himself fall back into the hay next to her."Dunno,"He said. Hitomi sat up and turned to face him while still on the hay."What happened to you, Zero? To make you feel like you'd hurt anyone,"She whispered. Zero glared at her. He didn't want to discuss this.

Hitomi continued to stare until he turned away from her. His eyes flickered red. Hitomi frowned. Hadn't he had tablets recently? She wondered before if they weren't enough to sustain his bloodlust. Perhaps the Headmaster's dosage to Zero hadn't been high enough. It was then she realized that he was no longer wearing his street clothes. He was wearing a day class male's uniform. Had he forgotten his tablets? She sighed and pulled her hair away from her neck.

She knew Zero wouldn't want to drink from her. She knew she SHOULDN'T let him drink from her again. This was against the headmaster's wishes. And she realized, maybe Zero would hate himself for this again too. At first, she thought he wouldn't drink from her again. Not under these circumstances.

But his instincts took over like they had on the first day he met Hitomi. When he finished, he looked away in disgust as blood dripped onto the hay." I'm sorry,"He whispered. Hitomi took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. " Its okay...There is no need to be sorry. Whats done is done. I don't want to remorse for the past. I want to live for today. And you should too,Zero. Stop making yourself suffer. Because you of all people. Do not deserve this pain."

As she said this, she stood and wrapped her arms around herself,as if attempting to block out the cold air from the rain."You look so deep into yourself and think you're causing so much harm to others. No one ever took the time to care as you grew. No one wanted to let you be happy. And because of this, you also threw it away. Don't fade into darkness Zero.

Because you don't have to be alone."But even as she spoke these words, she still had her own doubts she should say anything. What if this was all for naught? Did he really want or need her help, as Yuuki had inquired he hadn't? Did she even know enough about him to have spoken these words?

Zero stared down at Hitomi in a whirl of confused emotions. He held his head as her blood dripped silently from his purple eyes were filled with sadness, hate, confusion. What was he feeling, this time? He looked at her as she held her neck. She was breathing heavily. She had one eye open that she used to look at him.

She staggered and fell forward. Zero caught her in a swift movement." Why? Why are you doing this? Don't you know... there is no help for a monster like myself..." He whispered. Hitomi smiled faintly, putting her hand to his face. "Don't say that. You are no monster. All I see before me is... Ze...ro." She whispered the words and closed her let his bangs hide his eyes.


End file.
